Tamar
|} Tamar ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Biblischen Zoo Jerusalem (The Tisch Family Zoological Gardens in Jerusalem). Tamar, ursprünglich Kwunjai genannt, wurde etwa 1984 in Thailand geboren. Sie wurde zusammen mit ihrer Artgenossin Oraphon (in Jerusalem "Susan" genannt) 1995 von Thailand in den Zoo Jerusalem gebracht. Bei Ankunft im Zoo lebte dort nur das Bullkalb Chapati aus dem Zoo Ramat Gan, das per Hand aufgezogen wurde. Der junge Bulle wurde im Jahr 2000 nach Thailand abgegeben. In Jerusalem erhielt Tamar ihren neuen Namen, der sich ableitet von der Frau des langjährigen Jerusalemer Bürgermeister Teddy Kollek, nach dem wiederum der später hinzugekommene Bulle benannt wurde. 1997 wurden weitere Asiatische Kühe nach Jerusalem geholt. Zunächst traf aus dem Zoo Nandankan in Orissa (Indien) die vierjährige Champa ein, die schon nach zwei Monaten starb. Im September desselben Jahren kamen zwei weitere Thailänderinnen nach Jerusalem, Sunisa und Piyanut, die die Namen "Abigail" und "Michaela" erhielten. Da es insbesondere zwischen Oraphon und Sunisa zu Konflikten kam, konnten die Kühe nicht ohne Pflegerpräsenz zusammen gehalten werden. Seit September 2001 lebte auch der junge Bulle Teddy im Zoo, der ebenfalls aus Ramat Gan stammte und ein Halbbruder von Chapati war. Er sollte in Zukunft als Zuchtbulle eingesetzt werden, musste sich dazu aber erst noch entwickeln. Vermutlich, um die Wartezeit für die Kühe nicht zu verlängern, wurde mit Unterstützung des IZW aus Berlin die künstliche Befruchtung an zwei Kühen vorgenommen. Neben Tamar war dies Michaela (Piyanut), die aber im Gegensatz zu Tamar nicht trächtig wurde. Tamar trug also ein Kalb aus und gebar ihren Sohn Gabi am 10.12.2005 nach einer langen, nicht unproblematischen Geburt, die zunächst auch im Livestream im Internet übertragen wurde. Die Phase war 10 Stunden lang, und der Prozess verlief für Tamar langsam und schmerzhaft. Erst mit Eingriff seitens der Tierärzte wurde die Geburt beschleunigt und abgeschlossen. Tamars Sohn Gabi wog dabei 90 kg und war gesund. Auch hat Tamar ihr Kalb gut angenommen, obwohl befürchtet worden war, dass sie dies nicht tun würde, weil sie in Gefangenschaft aufgewachsen war. Als Samenspender fungierte der Bulle Emmet im Zoo Whipsnade in England, der auch für weitere künstliche Befruchtungen herangezogen wurde. Sein Sohn Gabi war der erste im Zoo Jerusalem geborene Elefant. Gabi wuchs insbesondere mit seiner Mutter Tamar und seiner "Tante" Oraphon auf, von der es heißt, er habe hauptsächlich mit ihr gespielt, während die beiden anderen Kühe wegen der Spannungen zwischen ihnen eher weniger mit ihm zu tun hatten. Er wurde im Oktober 2010 zusammen mit dem jungen Pili aus dem Zoo Ramat Gan an den türkischen Zoo Gaziantep abgegeben, obwohl es zunächst schien, als sei er für Ramat Gan vorgesehen, weshalb er auch nicht - wie Teddy nach seiner Ankunft von dort - "eingebrochen" wurde, weil in Ramat Gan kein Kontakt der Elefanten zu den Pflegern besteht. Heute lebt Tamar mit Oraphon und Piyanut sowie dem Bullen Teddy im Zoo Jerusalem. Sunisa (Abigail) starb im Juli 2007 nach dem Tod ihres Kalbes im Mutterleib, das sie nicht austreiben konnte. Anfang 2011 wurden die Kühe auf Diät gesetzt, weil dem Tierarzt zufolge dies die Vorraussetzung ist, um trächtig zu werden. Jede sollte 600 kg abnehmen. Ende Oktober 2016 wurde mit Unterstützung des IZW Berlin eine weitere künstliche Befruchtung bei Tamar vorgenommen. Literatur *Zoo Jerusalem, IL: Geburt: 1,0, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 9 (Mai 2006), S. 18 (zu Gabis Geburt). *Joachim Endres: Elefanten in Israel - Bestandsaufnahme und Ausblick, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dez. 2008), S. 1-8 (hier: S. 6-7 zu Jerusalem). Weblinks *How Emett sired a calf in Jerusalem, Mitteilung des Zoos Whipsnade zur künstlichen Befruchtung mit Emmets Sperma auf www.zsl.org. *Endangered Baby Elephant Born in Jerusalem´s Biblical Zoo, Bericht über Gabis Geburt auf www.israelnationalnews.com. *GEBURT IN JERUSALEM, Bericht (PDF-Datei) auf www.shalom-magazine.com. *Wilde Tiere in Jerusalem, Bericht zum Zoo mit Angaben zur Züchtung der Elefanten auf www.jerusalemfoundation.org. *Jerusalem Biblical Zoo puts three elephants on low-calorie hay diet in hopes of conception, Artikel zur Diät der Jerusalemer Kühe auf www.haaretz.com. *File:Gabi and Tamar.jpg, Foto von Oktober 2009 auf en.wikipedia.org. *Gabi (elephant), Artikel über Tamars Sohn auf en.wikipedia.org. *Asian Elephant / Elephas maximus (female Kwunjai (Tamar)), Foto von Tamar auf www.zoochat.com. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Jerusalem